


熏鱼｜想吃草莓

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 4





	熏鱼｜想吃草莓

“昇勋啊，要吃草莓吗？”金秦禹嘴里咬了半个，想把碗递给他

“好啊”

李昇勋搂住金秦禹的后颈，撬开唇齿，把还未嚼碎的草莓用舌尖尽数勾了过来，酸甜的汁水顺着唇角流入颈间，再到锁骨，缓缓流入更深处

金秦禹被吻得晕晕乎乎，反应过来时，嘴里的草莓已经被抢走了，上衣也不知什么时候脱了个精光，霎时有些委屈

“你要吃为什么抢我的”够着碗想去拿第二颗的小金刚把草莓塞了一半进嘴，霸道的李昇勋又一次吻了上来，吮着甘甜的津液与在口腔中弥漫开的果香

“你这里的才甜”

抱起金秦禹，把他的腿环在自己腰间，托住紧翘的双臀反复揉拧，草莓汁水划过的颈间混合着金秦禹身上的奶香，像极了他最喜欢的草莓奶昔，用牙关轻轻啃噬着稚嫩的肌肤，舌尖舔舐画着圈，不过片刻就留下一块带紫的嫣红

抚上胸前挺立的两点，顺着乳晕打着圈，一口含住，用舌尖在乳头中央处舔舐，有着草莓的酸甜，不由深深吮吸了几下，惹得怀着的人靠在肩膀上直哼哼，带着略急促的喘息

“这里才是最甜的”

沿着脊背往下，伸进股缝之间，摸到褶皱的小穴，加重了力道往下按了按，炙热的甬道迅速包裹住了一截手指

“你这处可愈发贪了”咬上少年通红的耳垂，说着尽是些情色的言语

金秦禹害羞得没边，在李昇勋的肩头咬了一口，似乎还不够，黏黏糊糊凑上去接吻，实际上又在唇角上轻咬了一下，伸着手去一把抓住他那抬头的阴茎，大有拗断之势

“你下半辈子的性福可都在你手里，考虑清楚了”李昇勋手指往着小穴深处探去，用力捅上一处微凸，少年无法抑制的呻吟倾泻而出，手脚蜷缩，背脊弯曲，是全身的敏感处，兴奋的按钮开关，牵动着每一处的末梢神经，言语无法的形容的舒适，手指抽插得愈发快，在安静的夜晚发出独有的粘稠水声，小穴湿得一塌糊涂，身下人的娇喘呻吟牵人魂魄，李昇勋差一点就没憋住

“不要了昇勋我不要了，我错了”带着哭腔的少年死死抓着沙发套，看着眼角带着泪痕的金秦禹，李昇勋就忍不住的想欺负他

“嗯？不要什么”手停了下来，改为抚摸，在敏感点打着圈，有时勾一下，少年的喘息都带着颤音，娇吟不住地往外泄

“你真的不要了吗？”

少年搂上自己的腰肢，在怀中低泣，小声地说了声“我要”

“这样还不够”

手指退出小穴，扯出些许银丝，向前摸索着，一把握住了囊袋，就仅仅是来回的抚摸把玩都让少年缩成了一团，被压倒在沙发上，握住探头许久的性器，来回套弄，时快时慢，时而舔舐，时而抚摸，顶端的小孔不断分泌着黏液

“昇勋我不行了，我想……射”金秦禹拉住他的手，满脸泪痕，头发凌乱，上身布满了暧昧的吻痕

“不行，你不能射”把住了阴茎，堵住了小孔，即使这样过分了还不够，恶趣味的李昇勋还在顶端用指腹打着圈的摩擦，少年扭动着四肢哼哼唧唧抱住了他，溢出的泪水从眼角滑下，李昇勋轻柔地吻上眼睛

“你求我”

“昇勋哥哥你疼疼我吧，我难受”

李昇勋一愣，心都像是要被揪出来，少年的情话把他吃得死死的，发了狠堵住这张嘴，抬起少年的臀，稍许掰开股缝，等待已久的小穴水淌得要滴下来

抱在怀里，一手搂着金秦禹的腰，一手扶住阴茎，缓慢地结合在一起

“你自己动”

金秦禹委屈得不行，眼泪又止不住了，刚才都已经求饶了怎么还是没用，可前面又难受得紧，无奈搂住了昇勋的脖子，自己动了起来，肉体之间的碰撞，发出令人害羞掩耳的声音，姿势的关系，每一次的抽插，硕大的性器都被炙热的甬道尽数吞没，狠狠擦过敏感点，不断地发出呻吟，抽出时带着拉不断的银丝，动了几下金秦禹就体力不支地趴在李昇勋肩上喘息

“昇勋我下面难受，我痒，我求你帮帮我”

“可是我想看你被我操射的样子”

将少年压在身下，晃动腰肢，一次次用力挤进小穴，搅动着甬道，猛烈的抽插，强烈的快感牵扯着金秦禹的每一处神经，欲仙欲死，脑子一片混沌，想说的话被来回的抽插撞得破碎

那是李昇勋听到最美的情话了，金秦禹被汗打湿了额前的碎发，睫毛上挂着的泪花，鼻尖的汗，从嘴中说出断断续续的

“李昇勋，我喜欢你”

“我还想听”抽插的幅度和频率愈发大，金秦禹被突然的加速喘到说不出话，他觉得自己要射了，撑着沙发垫扑进李昇勋怀里

“我喜欢你”

说完就泄了出来，射精带来不自觉的抽搐，是最满足的时刻，摸索到李昇勋的唇，亲了上去，带着满满的撒娇，粘腻的舌尖交缠

这场性事持续了很久，在金秦禹已经数不清射了多少次之后，李昇勋终于在他的身体里射了出来，他们交缠着身体，结合在一起，十指相扣，这是世界最近的距离

“我爱你”


End file.
